Akai ito
by Yereanth16
Summary: Life has unexpected ways on tying people to the same destiny, who would have thought that a meeting would lead to so much more? Kiba x Kankuro


Life has unexpected ways on tying people to the same destiny, who would have thought that a meeting would lead to so much more?

It had all started when Kiba was invited by his best friend Hinata to meet the person that has been taking care of her ever since she moved a few years ago to the city. She kept going on about a blond idiot that protected her and even went as far as taking her to work from time to time.

Apparently, he had invited her out to meet his other friends and she simply could not refuse, when Kiba had confronted the usually shy girl and asked her if she liked the blond idiot, she turned bright red and shook her head then she told him "...You will see when you meet him."

The dog boy ended up having to leave Akamaru behind, which was another thing that annoyed him but at least he would get to bother Shino, that was something to look forward to. When he got to the club they agreed to meet up at, the large group was already sitting in a few chairs and had a few tables occupied.

"K-Kiba...this is Sasuke, Naruto , Sakura , Gaara, Temari, K-Kankuro, L-Lee, Ten-Ten, S-Shikamaru, Choji, I-Ino,S-Sai and you already know my cousin N-Neji." The shy girl introduced him and gave him a sweet smile. Shino was quietly talking to Choji and TenTen about something.

Kiba grinned and greeted back "Yo." Then he looked around, noticing Temari, she was rather cute, of course, he gave up on it when he saw how close Temari and Shikamaru were. Lee was holding on to Gaara's hand and talking happily about the youth of something or another.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted loudly, Kiba was tempted to punch him in the face but he stopped himself. He rose an eyebrow at the whisker like marks on both sides of the blond's face, he was also holding hands with Neji and Sasuke, which he found strange.

"Dobe, don't talk so loud." Sasuke said with a smirk, then took a sip of his wine.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto shot back with a slight glare, grabbing his cup of beer and drinking it.

"Now...come on you two, stop fighting." Neji intercepted, receiving a kiss from Naruto on the cheek, it was strange to see the usually stoic Neji actually blushing.

Kiba shook his head and sat between Kankuro and Gaara, everyone seem busy talking to each other "Oi, Shino, get me a beer!" He ordered with a grin.

"Get up yourself and get it." Shino replied quietly, half of his face hidden by that jacket he always had on.

"Shino, be a good friend and get me a beer!" Kiba whined, smirking when his best friend sighed and slowly got up.

"...Does anyone else wish for anything?" The quiet male asked, which was obviously the wrong question because everyone began to ask for a drink. In the end, Tenten ended up going with him, laughing about something and whispering something to the quiet male.

Kiba turned to Kankuro, raising his eyebrow at the strange make-up "Oi, why do you have that strange stuff on your face?" he asked bluntly, a slight scowl on his face.

"Why do you have that on your face?" Kankuro shot back, asking about the red triangles.

"These are tattooes, part of my clan, not that you would know." Kiba replied with a smirk "Your thing just look strange." He added with a snicker, everyone else was too busy talking to each other.

"These are artistic make-up, not that you would know anything about that, dog breath." Kankuro said with a slight scowl.

Shino and Tenten came back, giving everyone their drink, then sat down and kept talking to each other.

Kiba took his beer and drank it, he spend the rest of the night arguing with Kankuro while drinking beer, by the time that Tenten asked if anyone would come to the club, he found himself walking along with Kankuro and then getting in the cab with Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru and Kankuro. Ino sat on top of Tenten's lap, they spend it giggling and talking about something or another.

At the club, Kankuro and Kiba went back to fighting with each other while drinking. The dog male tried to flirt with a few girls only to be shot down on the spot, which made him angrier and turn back to drinking.

Kankuro just laughed at him and kept him company. "You sound too desperate, dog breath. You have to be more calm and fix that smell of yours."

"Shut up, as if you would know shit face." Kiba shouted and took a shot of vodka. They went back to arguing and drinking, when Kiba looked around, he saw Ino dancing on the dance floor and laughing.

Kankuro was not sure how it happened, but he found himself kissing Kiba's lips, their body pressed against each other. "Let's go." Kiba whispered in his ear, giving him a wolfish grin, then they took a cab to Kankuro's house. It was a small mansion, their father had been one of the elders from the different states.

Kiba and Kankuro kept kissing, heading toward the taller male's room. Once they made it there, Kankuro closed the door and helped Kiba undress him. They finished undressing each other, Kiba biting down on different parts of Kankuro's body.

The dog boy smirked and got on top, he touched every bit of the body below him that he could, soon enough the room was filled with moans and the bed creaking, until the room was filled with a rather loud moan and then labored breathing.

"Oh...wow." Kankuro gasped out, turning to look at Kiba who was also panting, he ended up gasping when Kiba tackled him and the room was once more filled with the sound of sex and soon enough the smell of it.

Afterwards they fell asleep, Kiba laying half on top of Kankuro and snoring rather loudly, the taller male didn't have his make up on any more, it had disappeared somewhere around their second or third round.

Kankuro woke up the next morning to a sound, his eyes opened in time to see a blushing Temari closing the door and walking away. He blinked then realized he felt something heavy and felt his eyes widened, soon meeting familiar brown eyes.

They both screamed. Just what happened last night? Neither could remember.

_**~~!~~**_

**A.N;/ **Bonjour everyone, this is another one of my project, I decided to do a Kiba x Kankuro. There will be sex, drama, hurt and other things. For those reading my other stories, I apologize for the slow update, a family emergency came up and I've been sick. Things will get better by the next chapter, I wanted to try a relationship where it's supposed to be no strings attached but one of them falls in love. This will also include denial, cursing and a few other things. I hope you enjoy and see you next chapter!

_**Please Read, Review,Follow/Favorite~**_


End file.
